A three-year project will develop, field test, and evaluate training to prevent young people from smoking cigarettes. Self-control training will be conducted in public schools with small groups of sixth-grade females and males. Groups that disseminate health information, problem-solving techniques, self-instruction procedures, and communication skills will be compared to groups that give health information only and to groups that serve as assessment-only control conditions. Instruments to assess prevention training include questionnaires on youths' experiences, attitudes, intentions, and knowledge of cigarette smoking, a problem-solving and decision-making measure, overt performance tests, an inventory of covert self-statements, questionnaires about cigarette use, and assays of thiocyanate present in youths' saliva. Subjective satisfaction with the program will be reported by sixth-grade participants, their parents, their teachers, and school administrators. Longitudinal follow-up will quantify the persistence of smoking prevention training with annual readministration of the entire assessment battery and with quarterly reports and physiological measurement. The investigators' previous work and commitments from collaborative resources support the feasibility of this project.